THE BISHIE HUNT
by DiscardedBox
Summary: rated for language. what happens when you hunt bishies? what would you do when you get one? er...this isn't JUST rurouni kenshin...and erm...plez R
1. two bishies are captured

Lark: Hi everybody! Welcome to the hunting grounds, where you can hunt down bishies and take them home! We are currently-  
  
Weasel: Start the story already!!!  
  
Lark: Well excuuuse me! Okay. One more thing: I OWN NOTHING!!!  
  
Side note: Lark is me and Weasel is my friend.  
  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~ |  
  
Chapter 1 Bishie Hunts and Evil teachers  
  
Lark and Weasel are lying in the grass in the backyard.  
  
Lark: I'm bored...*yawn*  
  
Weasel: I know T.T *yawn*  
  
Lark: Schools gonna start soon _ *yawn*  
  
Weasel: So we should do something fun before evil teachers load us with homework...*yawn*  
  
Lark: Stupid evil teachers think that they can get our heads off anime.*yawn*  
  
Weasel: Yeah.*yawn*  
  
They laugh at evil teachers for five hours.  
  
Lark: So let's have a Bishie Hunt!  
  
Weasel: Yay! *starts jumping up and down*  
  
Lark: To the Hunting grounds!  
  
Weasel: Yay!  
  
Multi-colored hole appears in front of them and they go in.  
  
Lark: These portals make me sick...  
  
Weasel: @_@  
  
A sign pops out the says "We will stop...NOW!" Lark and weasel land flat on their faces. They walk around a forest.  
  
Weasel: I don't see any bishies...*looks around*  
  
Lark: *runs*  
  
Weasel: Where are you going??? *runs after Lark*  
  
Weasel: *sweatdrops and sees Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi, Saito, and Lark playing poker. After a few second, Lark wins* eh...  
  
Sano: aww man...  
  
Kenshin: aww man...  
  
Aoshi: aww man...  
  
Saito: I'm no copycat! I'm gonna say DAMN YOU F****IN' KID WHO WALKED UP TO US AND STARTED PLAYING!!!  
  
Shippou: *pops out of nowhere* POTTY MOUTH!!! POTTY MOUTH!!! POTTY MOUTH!!! POTTY MOUTH!!! POTTY MOUTH!!! POTTY MOUTH!!! POTTY MOUTH!!! POTTY MOUTH!!! POTTY MOUTH!!! POTTY MOUTH!!! POTTY MOUTH!!! POTTY MOUTH!!! POTTY MOUTH!!! POTTY MOUTH!!! POTTY MOUTH!!! *pops back to nowhere*  
  
Weasel: *sees Sano and runs up to glomp him* Saaaannoooo!!!!  
  
Sano: AAAUUGHH!!! I-IT'S A RABID FANGIRL!!! RUN FOR IT YOU GUYS!!!  
  
Weasel: *tackles him* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! YOU ARE HELPLESS NOW!!!!!  
  
Sano: noooooooooo...  
  
Kenshin: *sweatdrops*  
  
Lark: *gets and evil glint in her eyes and stares at kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: A-Are you a r-ra-rabid fangirl too?  
  
Lark: *runs and steals Kenshin's sakabatou* turn chibi Kenshin! Or you'll never see your sakabatou ever again!  
  
Kenshin: fine...*turns chibi*  
  
Lark: Yay! *drops sakabatou and glomps Kenshin*  
  
Aoshi and Saito: *runs away* I'm glad they didn't get us!!!  
  
Which bishies will our friends find next? Find out on the next chapter of...er...THE BISHOUNEN HUNT!!!!!!  
  
Random reader: you're not my friend! I don't even know who you guys are!  
  
Lark and Weasel: WELL PRETEND YOU ARE!!!!! AND ALL YOU PPLZ BETTER REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF...er...THE ALLIANCE OF THE BAMBOOIE SQUIRRELS!!!!! *lightning bolts appear* 


	2. Two more Bishies are captured

Chapter 2 More Bishies come!!!!  
  
Lark: everyone knows I own nothing so...anyways don't waste time!!! I have a fic to be in!!!! *dashes out the door*  
  
Weasel: *tosses a Pokeball up and down* I caught Sano! Yay! Yay!  
  
Sano: Ow.*rubs head* Stop tossing me up and down...  
  
Lark: Me catched Kenshin! Yipee! *holds up victory sign ^_^v*  
  
They have lunch on the grass.  
  
Lark & Weasel: Yay! Ramen!! *starts to eat violently*  
  
Inuyasha: *pops out of bushes and starts to eat with them*  
  
Lark: *gasp* Inuyasha!!!!  
  
Weasel: *grabs Inuyasha and almost strangles him* WHERE'S MIROKU!???? HUH?? HUH?? HUH?? HUH???!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: @_@ *points to bushes* let me...cough...eat my meals in peace...cough...  
  
Weasel: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! *attacks the bushes and comes back with a new Pokeball with Miroku inside* Yay!!  
  
Lark: *holds up more ramen* Inuyasha! Do you want more???  
  
Inuyasha: YAY!! *grabs ramen and starts to eat*  
  
Lark: *aims at Inuyasha* POKEBALL!!! GOOO!!!!! *flash of red light* Yay! I caught Inuyasha ^_^v  
  
Weasel: Yay! *jumps up and down*  
  
Sano: *yells* give us some food or else you'll see dead bishies in the pokeballs!!!  
  
Bishies: Yeah!!!  
  
Lark & Weasel: eeek! *let's them out and gives them food*  
  
Inuyasha: *tries to run away*  
  
Lark: Bad Inuyasha! *grabs him and whacks him on the head head* No more food for you!! Return! *make Inuyasha go back in his Pokeball*  
  
Sano and Miroku: harsh...*return to eating*  
  
Lark: Before you say anything, I know that that was a stupid short chappie but I have writer's block right now and can't think of good stuff...but please review, K?  
  
~Ja ne~ 


End file.
